Here we go again
by Katlyn D
Summary: McKenna Bender and four others will have to be stuck in detention with each other on Saturday. A lot of things will be discovered and a lot of feeling will develop. This story will even take you past their detention! Ok enjoy guys and please leave comments!
1. Here We Go Again

Hey Dudes and Dudettes! Look i'm erasing all my old stories and i think i may be just focusing on this story and one other. I'll let you guys choose but i think i already know what other one it will be...anyways enjoy comment and see you guys later. Peace!

Chapter 1: It's a Bender thing...

You know, most fifteen years olds would be nervous out of their mind if they had to go home and hand their parents the pink slip that stood for Saturday detention, but McKenna Bender wasn't most fifteen year olds and her parents weren't regular ol' parents either. Yes, McKenna was a little nervous with it being her first detention and all but the whole I'm-scared-my-parents-will-be-mad thing wasn't it.

"Hey, mom, I'm home!" McKenna hollered as she entered the nicely sized house.

"Alright, go wake up your father then." Claire Bender-McKenna's mother-called from in the kitchen. It was her normal "welcome home" thing. Claire would be cooking in the kitchen and McKenna's dad would be taking one of his lovely naps in his room or couch.

"Where is he?" McKenna called back as she hung her old coat up on the rack.

"I believe the living room. If not then in his room." Her mom's voice rang over the empty hallways.

Slowly McKenna walked into the living room but her dad wasn't laying out on the giant half-circle couch or on his regular recliner. With a dramatic exhale of air McKenna walked up the winding stairway to the second floor. She walked into her room and put her notepad and binder on her desk then exited the KISS and Aerosmith decorated room and down the hall to her parent's bedroom.

McKenna opened the door without any hesitation and looking inside. There on the bed was her father sprawled out. His right arm was tucked under his pillow but his left arm was hanging of the side of the bed and his legs were just sprawled out in a cozy slumber form. To see how childish her father looked when he was asleep brought laughter to McKenna. Her dad kept his long hair from back when he was in high school and it fell in his face when he slept-that is if he didn't pull it up in one of those tiny ponytails.

"Old Man, it's time to get up." McKenna sighed and walked inside the room and towards the bed. "Come on, dad. Mom's almost got dinner done." She shook his sleeping form but all she was rewarded with was a soft snore. She stood up and looked around to find something that could possibly wake him up, but then again she didn't want him wake up swinging like he did last time when she woke him up with the blow horn. An idea-a cruel but funny idea-came to McKenna's mind and the Bender devious half grin trademark crawled across her face. She took a deep breath then yelled, "Oh my gosh! Dad, wake up, mom's water broke!" even though she didn't get the reaction she was looking for, McKenna still got her dad up.

"Nice try, Kiddo, but your mom's depregnated for a good six months." He yawned and stretched.

"Hey, it got you up didn't it?" She laughed and racked a hand through her dark redish-brown hair.

"Ok, ok I'll let you have that one." He laughed and looked up at his daughter who was everything her was.

Ever since McKenna came along it was like John had a miniature him. From the time she could walk she was a troublemaker. She got everything but the red tint in her hair from her dad. She had the easy wavy hair that she wore at the same exact length he did, the devious and excited brown eyes he had, and the same olive skin, even the same taste in music. The one thing McKenna hadn't done that was just like her dad was do drugs and get a detention…or so he thought.

"I'll go get Steven, Reese, and Lacy, you just go let mom know you're awake and that I've done my job." McKenna laughed and turned to leave. That kid was just another Bender of the bunch.

McKenna walked down the hall further and came across an all red and grey room-her younger brother Steven's room. The kid was a spitting image of their dad. The only sibling that looked like their mom in the least was Lacy-the third child.

"Stevo, dinner's ready downstairs. Go wash your hands and get ready." She said nicely to the ten year old sitting on his bed.

"Sure thing." The kid gave the Bender grin trademark smile and jumped off his bed.

It was funny how much like their dad Steven was. They had the same shaggy soft shade of brown hair, brown eyes, and the same taste in clothes and music. Steven was right up there with his older sister and father.

The next room down from Steven was the pink and grey room-Lacy's room. The little red curly haired five year old was laying on her floor coloring in her Disney Princess coloring book when her older sister walked in. Lacy had a missing tooth and freckled painted across her cheeks and nose-their mom said it was all the angel's kissing her face.

"Lace, mommy and daddy are waiting for you downstairs. It's time for dinner, hurry up and get down there." McKenna poked her head into the one room she hated the most in the house…it was just to pink.

"Ok." The little five year old smiled and jumped up. She was too much like their mother.

The last room McKenna made a stop in was baby Reese's room. It was blue and grey and had a whole bunch of baby shit in it. The small red-brown haired baby was standing in his crib holding onto the sides. He started bouncing when he saw his older sister walk in.

"Hey, Reesie. You ready for dinner?" She laughed and walked towards the gurgling baby. She scooped him up and check to make sure his diaper was all clear-thank goodness it was. She walked down the stairs with the baby on her hip but once he saw him dad it was all over-that kid was trying to get away from his sister and to his father.

"I don't understand it. He doesn't do that for anyone but you two!" McKenna's mom dramatically through her hands up when she saw the baby hollers for its father.

"He's just like Kenna-a Daddy's kid." John joked and took the kid from his daughter.

"Yeah, mom. You got two Momma's kids and dad's got two Daddy's kids. It only fair." McKenna laughed and sat in her seat between her father and brother Steven.

Dinner went on with laughing and jokes and stories about everyone's day, but when it came down to McKenna's turn she looked down at her plat and started pushing the mashed potatoes around her plat.

"Kenna, Honey, how'd your day go?" Her mom smiled as she put another spoon full of baby food in Reese's mouth.

"Uh, well…"McKenna stalled and started to avoid contact.

"Well what?" Her dad asked wit worry.

"I, uh, I got a detention." She sighed and pulled the pink slip from her jean's pocket and handed it to her dad.

It was silent as her dad read it but when her dad started laughing confusion hit everyone.

"What she do, John?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, dad, what's so funny?" Steven-with fried steak in his mouth-asked.

"She rumbled with Sporto's kid!" He roared in laughter.

"What's so funny about our daughter fighting with an Athlete, John?" Claire glared.

"She won! And it wasn't just _any _athlete, Claire. It was Sporto's kid." The laughter seemed to get worse with every word.

"Sporto? Mom, who's Sporto?" Steven asked and looked to his mother.

"Dad, I got into a fight with Alex Clark." McKenna started to worry about her dad's metal health.

"McKenna, Alex Clark's father Andrew Clark is Sporto-the _Athlete _from the "Great Detention of '84" as you and your father like to call it." Her mother sighed and took a sip of her sweet tea.

"Alex is the Athlete's son? Good going, McKenna, you've beat the crap out of a second generation jock head." Steven laughed and elbowed his sister in the side.

"Wait, so does this mean I'm not in trouble?" That was a dumb question in the Bender household.

"Of course you're not in any trouble. You're already going to Saturday Detention. What's worse than that?"John stopped laughing but his smile was still there.

"Detention with Vernon." Claire uttered.

"I have detention with Vernon." McKenna mistakenly said.

Her parents froze and her dad's fork dropped to his plat with a clank. Shock filled her parent's expressions and a little bit of terror was in her dad's eyes. Her dad slowly turned his head to his daughter and her mom's eyes were already on her.

"Richard Vernon?" Her mom asked with shakiness in her voice.

"No, David Vernon. Richard Vernon's son." McKenna gave her parents an are-you-guys-stupid look.

"Thank God," Her mother let a relief sigh come from her and John's tenseness was starting to fade.

"Thank God is right. I nearly had a heart attack." He sighed and racked a hand through his long hair.

"What's so bad about Dick? He's always at the school and at all the detentions. He's never given me any problems." McKenna shrugged and starting putting forkfuls of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"He probably doesn't know who you are, sweetie. I promise you that when he finds out your last name he'll treat you different. And not in a good way." Claire got up and started putting all the dishes in the sink.

"Kids, why don't you guys go on and get ready for bed. I need to talk to your mother." John sent his kids to bed…all of them but Reese of course.

"Night dad, night mom." Steven said before running out of the kitchen and for the stairs.

"Good night mommy, night night daddy." Lacy smiled and kissed both her parents good night and then scurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs with her brother.

"Night guys." McKenna started to get up until her dad grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Hey, kiddo, smile a little. You're a Bender and it's your first detention. You should be smiling." He laughed and then let his daughter walk off to her room.

He never thought that he'd have to worry about Richard Vernon after he graduated but looks like God had a different plan.


	2. The Meet and Greet

Hey guys! How you liking the story? Comment and tell me.

Chapter 2: The Meet and Greet

Saturday Morning. McKenna was dreading it. It wasn't the detention part so much as the spending a whole nine hours with Vernon and his evil father that was the problem. It was major nerve racking to think of how much different they'd be in detention.

McKenna-with her pillow over her head and arms holding it to her head-was still fast asleep. That is until she heard her door start open and heard the snickering of her father and mother…they were not normal parents.

"IT'S SATURDAY, TIME TO GET UP! Ah, I'm so proud. My daughter's first detention and it for fighting with a Clark. I'm the proudest father in the world!" John Bender-McKenna Bender's father-boomed in his daughter's room.

"You people are a bunch of big freaks." McKenna groaned as she tossed in bed and started to try and block her father's voice out of her head.

"No, no, no! There's no time to sleep, Kenna. It's time to get up and get ready for your first detention." John laughed and picked his daughter up and out of bed.

"Dad!" McKenna whined. "It's too early to wake up! Young people need to sleep in! I need to stay beautiful, I still have a chance unlike you!" McKenna laughed as he dad dragged her out of bed.

"Come on, get up. I'm going to take you to the Donut Shop before we go. There's no time to actually cook." John smiled as his daughter began to funny wake up.

An hour later…

"Alright, I'll be here at four to pick you up." John smiled as his daughter shoved yet another chocolate donut hole in her mouth.

"Ok. Love ya, dad. See you in nine hours." McKenna laughed and got out of the car.

"Love you, Kiddo. Try not to get into anymore trouble. You've got to save that for the week days." John laughed then sped off into the distance.

McKenna-scared out of her mind-stood at the Shermer High steps looking up at the school. She was a half hour early, why go in when no one was going to be there anyways.

"First SD, huh?" A voice made her jump.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" McKenna asked before she turned to look at the person.

_He_ was cute….and her age! He had gorgeous brown hair that shagged like her dads, amazing brown eyes, olive skin, and a tall and muscular build. He was wearing a white long sleeve with a red plaid shirt buttoned up over it with its sleeves ripped off to the point that they were just over his shoulders, grey baggy but to baggy jeans, worn out black boots, leather fingerless gloves, and a jean jacket with the sleeve pushed up. He was HOT!

"Everyone does the same thing on their first day. They stand at the foot of the steps and look at the school. Don't know why they just do." He shrugged and racked his hand through the front of his hair.

McKenna stood there looking slightly up at the boy looking at the school. He looked cool, calm, collected, and most of all-a troublemaker. I guess it ran in her blood to fall for boys like him-look at her mom for crying out loud.

"Kenna." She held her hand-also covered in fingerless gloves-out.

"Beck Walker." He looked down at her and smiled. "Come on, we don't wanna be late for your first detention do we?" He had the smile! He had the half grin her dad had-the Bender trademark was a bad boy trademark? Oh, who cares, she loved it.

"But we're early-"

"I meant you don't want to be late to your first look at the real David Vernon in detention." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.

Beck walked McKenna into the school and into the library. He smiled when he looked down at her and saw the nervousness in her eyes. The confusing thing was it wasn't the I-can't-believe-I'm-in-detention nervousness, more like she didn't want to disappoint anyone. He shrugged it off and pushed the doors open and led her in.

There was already someone there-Caleb Mocks. The blonde was sitting in his seat with his feet kicked up on the desk and his flat bill hat over his face as he napped. He was wearing his blue hoody and the hood was up over his hair, he was also wearing his ripped up jeans and old worn down vans.

"Caleb, dude, wake up. We've got a newbie." Beck smacked his fellow frequent detention attendant on the side of his shoe and waited until he heard the sleepy groan.

"There's always a newbie, Beck." Caleb groaned and shifted ever so slightly.

"No, I mean this one's cool." Beck smiled and puffed his chest out triumphantly.

Caleb propped his hat up with his finger and looked at McKenna from under it. He unfolded one of his arms and stuck a hand out to her and said, "Caleb Mocks, nice to meet you."

"Kenna. Nice to meet you to." She shook his hand and spoke hesitantly before Beck chirped up again.

"Hey, Kenna, go find a good seat. Newbies always find really good seats." He smiled and shooed her off.

"Uh, ok." She raised an eyebrow and walked off.

Beck waited until she was out of hearing distance before whispering, "She's totally hot right?" to tired Caleb.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot." Caleb-now starting to sit up-said. "You try anything yet?" He asked as he pulled his jacket hood down and carefully placed his precious blue and white flat bill on his head.

"Nothing major, no. I wanna get to know a little more first. Like her last name. There's something familiar about her." Beck muttered and watched as the red head-brunette sat down a couple tables away.

"Tell me when you find out what's so familiar." Caleb laughed a little and watched along with his friend.

The girl was cute. She was tall and thin but healthy thin not starving herself thin. She had shoulder length wavy red-brown hair, pretty brown eyes that held something very familiar-like a devious gleam or something, her lips were full, she had the taste of a rebellious teen from the 80's-much like himself and Beck-, and she had this thing about her that just attracted him to her…and it wasn't her huge tits either.

"Oh My Gosh, it totally wasn't my fault!" A screech pulled Beck and Caleb away from the mystery that was McKenna.

"Vena, you sat in the mirror putting makeup on for twenty freaking minutes! It _is_ your fault we're late." Another voice-male-barked.

Alex Clark and Vena Johnson-the popular love doves of the school. Alex had dark hair styled in a fohawk, fair skin, green eyes, and girlfriend who was probably very stuck up. He was always wearing his letterman and his Shermer practice t-shirt, tight jeans, and high tops. He was a dirty little rich boy as most people put. His girlfriend-Vena Johnson was the school's head cheerleader. She was always wearing her Shermer Lion's cheer uniform everywhere. If this says anything the uniform was an All-stars uniform-the shells (tops) stopped an inch under their boobs. Surprising enough she wasn't wearing it to Saturday detention-she was wearing a "Go Lions" Shermer cheerleading practice tank-top, red Shermer sweatpants, and cheer shoes. Her perfect blonde hair fell in a sea of curls and her blue eyes were fierce and angry-all pointing to her boyfriend.

"Oh great, the Shermer High lover birds are here." McKenna muttered to herself and went back to reading her book. It was hard for her to remember why she was ever his friend in junior high-Alex was an idiot.

"What? You don't like them?" Caleb grinned as he and Beck approached her.

"Let's just say I've known both of those idiots since I in diapers. They're even more horrible than you think." McKenna replied and put her book down and watched the two rich kids on the other side of the room.

"Wait, you know Clark and Johnson personally? How?" Beck-shocked-asked.

"Our parents are friends. Use to be really close but you know, people always seem to drift apart." She sighed as she watched the two fight.

The room was quiet besides the couple fighting, but the other three seemed to find a way to block them out. McKenna was reading her book, Beck was watching her read her book and wondering what was so interesting, and Caleb was playing with a piece of sting he found.

"Shut up!" loud booming roared over the library.

McKenna, Beck, and Caleb calmly looked up but Brady and Vena jumped and looked up in terror. Mr. David Vernon was standing there in the library doorway in his snazziest pants suit and his black hair combed back.

"Time for detention to start. Raise your hand when I call your name." Vernon said with anger but a little calmer than earlier.

"Alex Clark?" Vernon called out and scanned the room.

"Here sir." Alex held up his hand and spoke aloud.

"McKenna Bender?"

"Sup?" She raised her hand but when she did Caleb and Beck both nearly fell out of their seats. Their eyes on her and shocked.

"Dear god, I have one." Vernon shivered then said, "Ven-"

"Here. I'm here." She quickly held her hand up and spoke.

"Ok, Caleb Mocks?" Vernon sighed annoyed.

"Hi to you to, David." Caleb laughed and kicked back in his seat.

"Not funny, Mocks." Vernon glared and continued. "And Beck Walker?" another annoyed sigh.

"Good morning to you to, Dave." Beck grinned and waved from his seat.

"Ok you juvenile delinquents, you will be sitting in here for the next nine hours. There will be no talking, no laughing, no nothing. You will sit here and be quiet." Vernon snapped and then left.

Everyone sat quiet for a minute until the library doors closed and then the talking started.

"I knew there was something familiar about you!" Beck jumped up.

"What?" McKenna-caught by surprise-asked.

"You're the legendary John Bender's daughter! That man is a Legend to our friends." Caleb said.

"What's so legendary about my dad?" She asked and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know who your dad was in high school? He was the thorn in Dick Vernon's ass! He lived in Saturday Detention! Once he had it for two months straight just from smarting off in another detention. The man is a god!" Beck dramatically through his hands up.

"Ok, one-there is only one god, and two-if you look up to a man because he always had detention there's something seriously wrong with you." Vena jumped in.

"That man got detentions for pulling off the best pranks there are!" Beck snapped and shot Vena a deadly glare.

"Whatever you say, Walker." Brady rolled his eyes and tossed a baseball up in the air.

"Ok, how about we don't fight? Instead, let's play some kind of get-to-know-you-better game?" McKenna stood up and stood between the two sides of the room.

"Like what? The Question Game? We're not ten years old anymore, McKenna. Teenagers don't ask each other what their favorite colors are!" Vena snorted.

"Wait a second, I think Kenna's on to something. Why not play the Question Game but make it a little more rate T?" Caleb got up and stood to her side.

"Yeah, and make the questions anonymous. Like get a piece of paper and write down the top ten most teenaged questions you can think of, tear them apart from each other, and put them in Caleb's hat or the librarian's empty candy bowl." And then joined Beck at her side.

"I guess I'll play. Ain't got nothing better to do." Brady agreed and carried on with his single players game of catch and throw.

"Well you people have fun. I'm staying here and out of trouble." Vena spoke with such pristine tones.

"Oh come on, Vena. It can't be all that bad. It sounds fun to me. Just give it a chance." Brady held his hand out for his girlfriend as she looked at it.

It was quiet for a long while as the precious Vena decided what she wanted to do. McKenna sat on the top of one of the table's with Beck leaning over her drooling and Caleb sitting in a seat with his feet kicked up besides her.

"Fine, I'll play. The minute I stop liking the game I'm out." Vena gripped and took her beloved boyfriend's hand.

"Yay, now that the whole bunch is in let's start. We'll play up there." McKenna jumped off the table and started heading for the stairs.

"Wow, wow, who said you were in charge, Bender? Why can't I or Brady say where we play?" Vena snapped and crossed her small arms over her chest.

"Uh one-because it was my idea to play and two-you took like thirty minutes to decided whether or not you wanted to play." McKenna retorted.

"Then why can't Brady pick where we play? Or even one of the dope head twins?" Vena gestured to Caleb and Beck and Brady, but all of them didn't care where they went.

"Beck, Caleb, Brady, do you boys mind if we play up there on the second floor?" McKenna turned and faced all three.

"No."

"I don't care as long as you're there."

"I don't mind."

"Brady!" Vena yelled.

"Just go, Vena! It's just a game!" Brady yelled back.

"Fine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's so short and way late. Please read and review loves. and again i'm sorry it's so late.

"Ok, Beck, can you mix those for me?" McKenna asked and handed the brunette the blue and white snapback filled with pieces of paper.

"Ok, what's the rules, Bender?" Brady (Alex) asked as he kicked back on the rail behind him.

"You answer the questions…you only get three chickens-which means you can only chicken out three times so choose carefully. Oh and we answer them clockwise from the person who pulls the question out. Got it?" McKenna smiled as Beck placed the hat down in the middle of everyone. "I'll go first."

McKenna got onto all fours and reached her hand into the hat. Her fingers brushed across all the pieces of paper until she just clamped her thumb and pointer finger onto one. She breathed out slowly, pulled the scrap paper out of the hat, and sat down crisscrossed between Caleb and Beck.

"Ok, What's the worst thing you've done sexually?" As she read the question Kenna's face heated up before she turned to her right and hit Beck's harm powerfully. "It was you who wrote this wasn't it?" She glared.

"Just answer the question." He laughed and rubbed his sore arm. "Dirty details and all."

"Fine. The worst thing I've ever done was make out with Brady in the woods in the back of his house freshman year. Happy? All that happen was kissing and a little groping. Our friendship didn't last long after that." McKenna racked a hand through her hair then looked up at Vena and Brady both with eyes filled with hate.

"Wow." Beck chuckled. "Well, the worst thing I've done was get close to third with Catie McCormick last year."

"The farthest I've gotten would be all the way with Vena. Worst would be the incident I'm not going to talk about in nine grade." Brady shrugged.

"Same." Vena.

"I've gone all the way with Bella Samuels, but I wouldn't call that the worst thing I've done. I'd say the worst thing I've done would be is getting to third with Rachel Mathews." Caleb shrugged then looked to Kenna who was clinching her fists and glaring at Vena and Brady. "Next question, Kenna."

"It's Beck's turn." She said with heavy angry breaths.

"Already covered." Beck laughed. "Ok, so what's your biggest secret? Huh, well I'd say my biggest secret would be that my dad isn't dead-he ditched when I was ten. Brady?"

"Pass." Brady said with shameful eyes and head hung low.

"Me to," Vena said as she avoided Kenna's eyes.

"Ok, mine would be sleeping with Bella, but you guys already know that. Kenna?" Caleb tried to push the awkward feel he was getting away and turned to his new friend.

"I don't have secrets. I haven't since I was fourteen." Kenna said then turned and gave Vena and Brady a very mean look.

"Next question." Vena said.

"Ok," Brady reached into the hat and grabbed a slip and read it aloud. "What's the best thing thats ever happened to you? Well that's easy-Vena." He smiled and slung an arm around his girlfriend.

"Dito."

"Finding the Walkers. I don't think my mom loves me as much as Beck's mom." He laughed and looked to Kenna.

"The best thing to happen to me? Well, one would be meeting Caleb and Beck, and the other would be finding out the truth about my old friends. They were a little bit like backstabbers." She laughed and looked at the popular couple out of the corner of her eye. "What about you, Beck? What's the best thing to happen to you?" She asked.

"Um, Caleb. I didn't have a friend before him…just my mom and sister Annie." He shrugged. "K, next Vena."

"Already read it. What's your biggest regret. And I pass."

"That's two, Vena. I'd be careful if I were you." Kenna laughed smugly.

"Biggest regret? I'd say rumbling with Joe Marcy and Dominik Hammer. Kenna?"

The words Kenna said next were the words that hurt Vena and Brady more than their biggest regret.

"Ever believing Vena and Brady could be true friends. They've only ever cared about their selves."

"McKenna, that's not true!"Vena shot up with the look of sorry and regret in her eyes. "What happened was an accident but we weren't the ones to walk away. That was you. We apologized so many times to you and we're still sorry, but you didn't and won't forgive us. We moved on, why can't you?" She started to approach the brunette bender but what happen next only shocked Caleb and Beck.

_SLAP!_

"Don't you ever blame what happen on me again. I did nothing wrong. This-why we aren't friends anymore is because of you and Brady." Kenna screamed as Vena sat there with her head knocked to the right with a giant red mark on her cheek.

After that Kenna stormed off towards the other side of the second floor and angrily climbed up a thick and wide bookshelf and laid down on the top.

"Anyone mind explaining?" Caleb asked in shock.

"That biggest regret and secret we passed on happen the summer before freshmen year. McKenna and Brady had been dating for awhile and I had just broken up with Grant Gavin. We were at Danny Nick's house for his party. McKenna had been running late and said she'd meet us up there so Brady and I went together…his older brother Connor drove us there. All the drinks were spiked so Brady and I got pretty drunk rather quickly…McKenna had always been the smart one…she never drank at parties and if she did it was from a soda bottle she had brought. Anyways, Brady and I were extremely drunk and we ended up in Danny's older brother Max's room and things got really far-like Brady was my first far. And the worst part is that Danny told McKenna we were waiting on her in Max's room and when she walked in I was on top of Brady." Vena explained as her eyes were on her old friend the whole time. As she closed her eyes and sighed in regret in sadness she said, "and ever since McKenna will barely look at us let alone acknowledge us. When school started up a couple weeks later McKenna didn't even look at us and just went off to this other group of kids-her dad's friends kids. Today's the first time she's actually talked to me in nearly three years. She talked to Brady yesterday when she knocked the hell out of him in the hall way. Everyone said it was because he was making a move on her but it's actually because he was trying to get her to talk to him. We miss her so much. It just hasn't been the same since she left. Hell our parents don't even talk much anymore and they all use to be really close."

Beck slowly got up with his head down, walked up to Brady, then slapped him in the face.

"Now I know why she hates you guys so much. You truly are worse than I thought-she was right. Who the hell sleeps with their girlfriend's best friend in the ninth grade. Hell she wasn't even a freshmen yet really." He spit down on the ground in front of Brady (AN: A sign if disrespect is to spit down in front of someone-it's like calling them trash. THX) and glared. "Let's go, Caleb. I don't want to hang out with these dicks anymore. Get your hat." And with that he walked away.

Caleb fallowed close behind with his eyes full of disappointment and anger. Who does that kind of crap? He thought.

Tanks for reading! Please review thanks loves!


End file.
